in the dark we crush
by Shunou
Summary: Beberapa hal tidak ditakdirkan untuk terjadi./ [sasuke sakura]/ for iya baka-san.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

The title is taken from the poem _In the dark we crush_ by Julia Cohen.

* * *

 **in the dark we crush**

—

—

Mereka berusia lima tahun dan tengah bertengkar memperebutkan krayon warna biru.

Sakura ingin mewarnai atap rumahnya biru, tetapi Sasuke mengklaim dia yang menemukan krayon itu lebih dulu, jadi tentunya dia yang lebih berhak menggunakannya. Lagipula, Sakura bisa memilih warna lain untuk atap rumah yang tengah digambarnya. Langit Sasuke _harus_ berwarna biru—biru, seperti yang paling disukai anikinya. Itachi selalu tersenyum lebih hangat dan meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak untuk Sasuke ketika langit sedang biru-birunya. Jika Sasuke menghadiahkan gambar itu kepada anikinya nanti: langit yang sangat sangat biru, barangkali Itachi akan menyayanginya lebih banyak lagi dan mengajaknya bermain lebih sering lagi. Dengan kebulatan tekad itu, Sasuke menggenggam krayonnya erat-erat.

Sakura, yang menyadari Sasuke tidak akan memberikan krayon itu kepadanya, duduk terdiam di bangkunya yang ada di seberang meja Sasuke. Bibir bawahnya bergetar, pertanda dirinya akan menangis keras-keras. "Sebentar saja, Sasuke-kun," katanya dengan deguk tangis pelan. "Untuk atap rumahku saja."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Sakura selalu mewarnai dengan berantakan, selalu ceroboh. Warna-warnanya selalu bercampur, tidak teguh dalam batas garisnya. Ujung-ujung krayon yang mereka gunakan bersama selalu kotor, tercampur warna krayon-krayon lain—tapi tidak boleh warna biru yang ini. Sasuke tidak akan memberikan krayon itu kepada Sakura. Dia tidak mau langitnya kotor dan berbercak. Langitnya _harus_ sempurna.

"Kau pakai warna lain saja," tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah, kemudian menunjuk kotak krayon mereka yang menyediakan tiga puluh satu warna lain. Ada banyak pilihan warna biru lain, yang namanya saja tidak Sasuke ketahui. Mengapa Sakura ngotot sekali ingin memakai warna biru yang sudah Sasuke pilih dengan hati-hati, yang paling mirip dengan warna langit favorit anikinya?

"Aku mau biru yang itu!" Sakura mulai berteriak.

Sasuke, yang tidak menyukai suara keras, lebih-lebih yang diteriakkan kepadanya, memberengut semakin dalam. "Kau 'kan bisa pakai biru yang lain!"

"Aku suka biru yang itu!"

Sasuke menggeram. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menungguku selesai menggunakannya. Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu!"

"Aku dulu! Hanya sebentar saja!"

"Tidak!"

Pertikaian mereka menjadi tidak terkendali. Sakura menangis keras. Sasuke berteriak kesal. Teman-teman sekelas mereka ikut kesal mendengar pertengkaran itu. Beberapa yang lain ikut menangis keras-keras menyaksikan adu teriakan Sasuke dan Sakura. Suasana kelas mereka langsung kacau balau. Iruka-sensei mulai kewalahan mencoba menenangkan seisi kelas yang mulai ribut. Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru yang bangkit berdiri dari kursinya di sudut lain kelas, menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih heboh bertengkar. Direnggutnya kasar krayon biru itu dari tangan Sasuke, kemudian mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Potongan yang lebih kecil dia berikan kepada Sakura, yang dengan segera berhenti menangis. Potongan lainnya dia sodorkan kembali kepada Sasuke yang tengah memelototinya garang.

"Menyebalkan sekali," katanya dengan hela napas kesal sebelum kembali ke bangkunya, kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya kembali di atas mejanya yang kosong, tugas menggambarnya sendiri entah di mana.

—

—

Sasuke berdiri di depan sana, di dekat karangan bunga krisan yang disusun piramida; berwajah hampa. Kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi, berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah sama kosongnya. Tujuh tahun bukanlah usia yang tepat untuk merasakan kehilangan, Sakura memutuskan. Tetapi, pikirnya kemudian, tidak benar-benar ada usia yang tepat untuk hal semacam itu. Itachi yang tiga belas tahun juga tentu tidak lebih siap dibandingkan adiknya. Tidak ada yang ingin ditinggalkan, lebih-lebih karena kematian seperti ini.

Naruto juga, duga Sakura, meski dia yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke dan sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua, barangkali tidak bisa memahami kehilangan yang seperti milik Sasuke dan Itachi: memiliki orang tua yang mencintaimu lalu kehilangan mereka. Rasanya tidak sama dengan yang sejak awal tidak memilikinya. Ada hal-hal yang harus dirasakan sendiri untuk dapat benar-benar dimengerti.

Setelah hari pemakaman itu, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu. Sakura yang biasanya memang sudah rajin dan selalu mendengarkan penjelasan sensei dengan saksama, kali ini mencurahkan dua kali lebih banyak konsentrasinya. Dia catat semua hal yang bisa dia catat selama di kelas, memastikan goresan hiragananya serapi mungkin dan buku catatannya sebersih mungkin supaya bisa dia pinjamkan kepada Sasuke nanti setelah anak lelaki itu kembali bersekolah.

Teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain melipat banyak sekali origami bangau yang kemudian mereka masukkan ke dalam stoples besar dan menitipkannya kepada Sakura. Mereka bilang, origami bangau itu berarti harapan-harapan. Diam-diam Sakura merasa puas dengan kepedulian yang teman-teman sekelasnya tunjukkan kepada Sasuke, meski bocah lelaki itu biasanya lebih banyak diam dan tidak dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali Naruto. Naruto sendiri secara khusus menitipkan kupon ramen gratisnya kepada Sakura untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke, bersama dengan hadiah teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

"Benar tidak apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Kupon ramen itu dia pegang hati-hati, tidak ingin menambah kerutan pada kertas warna-warni itu.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, meski ada kerut keraguan tipis di antara kedua alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak menyukainya, Sakura-chan?"

Merasakan dadanya dipenuhi perasaan hangat, spontan Sakura memeluk temannya yang biasanya menjengkelkan itu. "Kita bisa pergi makan ramen bertiga nanti. Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto yang kebingungan dan terasing dari segala bentuk afeksi, hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan canggung. Kedua pipinya merona malu.

—

—

Sudah lima tahun berlalu, dan siapa yang menyangka ketiganya bisa bersahabat sebaik ini? Tidak ada yang akan menyangka pula mereka harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan ketika Itachi memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke bersamanya ke kota baru tempat dia akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya: jauh dari Konoha, dari keluarga dan memori dan masa lalu mereka.

Lebih dari itu: dari Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sasuke yang berwajah pasif dan emosi terkendali seperti biasa. Naruto berdiri di sisinya dengan wajah mengerut tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut Itachi?" tuntut Naruto begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Sudah puluhan kali mereka mengulang-ulang dialog ini. Naruto masih sama keras kepalanya. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian di sini."

Kerutan di wajah Naruto semakin dalam. "Tentu saja mungkin." Naruto, yang seumur hidupnya tinggal seorang diri, mengontradiksi. Lihatlah dirinya. Jika dia saja bisa hidup sendiri, tentunya Sasuke yang lebih pintar dan tangkas darinya juga bisa melakukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa," bantah Sasuke, meski ada keengganan yang tidak lagi dia coba tutupi. Wajah pasifnya mulai berkerut. Di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura, sahabat-sahabat baiknya di seluruh semesta, Sasuke selalu gagal mempertahankan topeng kekakuannya. Perasaannya selalu terbaca jelas: dari kerutan di antara kedua alis tegasnya, garis bibirnya yang melekuk turun, dan sorot kelam matanya yang bagai lorong menuju jiwanya.

Tidak banyak orang yang akan percaya, tetapi kedua sahabat laki-laki Sakura itu punya cara berpikir yang sama. Hanya teknis eksekusinya saja yang berbeda. Dinamika keduanya memang bagai matahari dan rembulan: yang satu bersinar terang, yang lain merefleksikan. Naruto yang selalu paling lantang menyuarakan opininya dan Sasuke yang paling kokoh mendukungnya. Selalu begitu. Dan Sakura? Dia lebih suka menganggap dirinya sebagai bumi mereka. Terkadang mereka berorbit jauh, terkadang tak tampak sama sekali, tetapi selalu kembali kepadanya.

Kini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengorbit jauh darinya, dari mereka.

Sakura, yang tidak pernah marah meski atap rumahnya tidak diwarnai biru dan yang paling rapi mencatat pelajaran supaya bisa dia pinjamkan kepada Sasuke dan yang menghitung dengan hati-hati jumlah origami bangau yang mereka buat; Sakura, yang meski baru dua belas tahun, sudah memahami besarnya arti Sasuke baginya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi—dan merasa bersalah karena merasakannya, karena menginginkan Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal dengan alasan yang tidak semestinya.

Mereka adalah formasi tiga sisi. Diperlukan kehati-hatian ekstra untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Mereka telah susah payah membangun persahabatan ganjil mereka selama ini, tetapi kini Sakura justru merasa sisi miliknya tengah condong ke satu arah. Sakura tidak ingin menjadi sisi yang menghancurkan apa yang mereka miliki. Jadi, meski Sakura ingin menangis dan memohon Sasuke untuk tetap tinggal, dia memilih untuk diam dan memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan sering-sering menulis surat."

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan mata tak terbaca. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain. Tetapi, sama halnya dengan Sakura, yang mampu dia suarakan bukanlah apa yang seharusnya, melainkan hanya, "—Aa."

—

—

Semenjak kepindahan Sasuke empat tahun lalu, dinamika persahabatan mereka berubah, antara dirinya dan Naruto. Rasanya lebih sulit mempertahankan ritme persahabatan mereka yang lama dengan hanya dua orang saja yang tersisa, berlawanan jenis, dan rentan dibuntuti gosip. Tidak ada yang benar-benar percaya Sakura dan Naruto tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain sepasang sahabat baik.

Sakura, yang waktu itu baru dua belas tahun, sudah mengerti ke mana hatinya akan berlabuh. Sakura tidak berpikir apa yang dirasakannya akan berubah suatu hari nanti. Ada surat-surat mingguan yang selalu dia nanti-nantikan kehadirannya dan yang selalu dengan tekun dia balas satu per satu: memakai pensil terbaiknya, goresan kanji dan hiragana terhalusnya, kertas surat tercantiknya—Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan yang lainnya.

Namun, tetap saja ada yang berubah. Sakura yang selalu sensitif dan perhatian dengan segera menyadarinya. Senyum Naruto yang satu derajat lebih hangat ketika diarahkan kepadanya, mata birunya yang selalu bisa menemukan Sakura meski berada di tengah keramaian sekali pun, tingkah lakunya yang memperlakukan Sakura dengan cara yang berbeda dan bukan hanya karena dia adalah sahabat pemuda itu.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan Sakura tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja menghadapinya.

"Kalungmu cantik sekali, Sakura-chan!"

Tangan Sakura secara tidak sadar menggenggam liontin kalung yang melingkari lehernya, merasakan logam dingin itu meredakan gejolak batinnya dan memberinya sedikit kedamaian. "Ah iya…"

Naruto tersenyum; bukan dengan senyum lebarnya yang biasanya diikuti tawa keras, tetapi senyum hangat yang membuat sepasang mata birunya gemerlap seperti permata. "Kalung baru?"

Sakura hanya sanggup mengangguk kaku. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir. Naruto tidak mengetahuinya: kalung yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke-enam belasnya dari Sasuke, yang dikirimkan bersama surat mingguannya yang tak pernah absen. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya; mengapa Sasuke tidak menceritakannya kepada sahabat lelakinya; atau mengapa kini dirinya sendiri enggan membagi rahasia kecil itu kepada sahabatnya yang lain.

Sakura paham bahwa merahasiakannya dari Naruto bukanlah tindakan yang bijak; mereka satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan—satu atom yang lengkap dengan elektron, proton, dan neutronnya. Tetapi, pikir Sakura kembali mengingat-ingat kembali nyaris empat tahun yang telah berlalu, sudah ada terlalu banyak hal yang tidak lagi sanggup Sakura sampaikan kepada Naruto; tidak "Jangan pandangi aku dengan tatapan seperti itu, Naruto" atau "Aku selama ini menyukai Sasuke-kun, Naruto, selalu."

Sakura merasa dia adalah sahabat yang buruk.

—

—

Ketika dia delapan belas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh cinta. Sasuke tahu apa yang dirasakannya bukanlah sesuatu yang datang begitu saja atau menyergapnya tiba-tiba. Semuanya terjadi secara perlahan-lahan, sebaris demi sebaris kalimat yang dia tulis setiap minggu, hari-hari yang dia habiskan untuk menghitung jarak kepulangannya. Ketika dihadapkan secara langsung, perasaan itu seolah baru saja menonjoknya tepat di muka. Sasuke tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berkelit. Dia sudah tercebur lama, tetapi baru kali itu menyadari betapa basah kuyupnya dirinya.

Ratusan kilometer yang memisahkan mereka selama lima tahun ini terlampaui sudah. Kali ini bukan dirinya yang kembali ke kota masa kecilnya, melainkan Naruto dan Sakura yang berangkat menyusulnya. Ratusan kilometer dan mereka masih membangun mimpi-mimpi bersama: Naruto dengan mimpi masa kecilnya dan menarik Sasuke bersamanya; lalu Sakura yang selalu teguh menyokong mereka, menjadi tempat bagi mereka untuk pulang.

Lima tahun, banyak hal yang tidak Sasuke sadari telah terjadi: warna pink yang nyaris senada dengan mahkota bunga sakura, warna hijau yang meneduhkan hatinya, senyum malu-malu yang berusaha disembunyikan darinya, tatapan mata penuh tanya yang dilemparkan kepadanya, suara berirama yang memanggilnya dengan penuh kasih, "Sasuke-kun," panggilnya begitu.

Sasuke tidak menyadari banyak hal, tetapi Naruto selalu yang paling mudah dibaca, selalu yang paling terbuka hatinya. Jadi, Sasuke tidak melewatkan: sudut senyum tertentu yang hanya pemuda itu tunjukkan kepada Sakura, gemintang di sepasang mata birunya, sikap penuh perhatiannya yang tidak biasa, bagaimana dia selalu menjadi yang pertama menemukan Sakura di tengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian—tak pernah salah, tak pernah gagal.

Barangkali memang wajar karena Naruto punya lima tahun bersama Sakura yang tidak Sasuke miliki; dia hanya punya lembar demi lembar surat yang datang setiap minggu, yang meski tak pernah absen, tetap tak pernah cukup. Sasuke ingin menyalahkan jarak yang telah memisahkan mereka selama ini, tetapi dia tahu bukan itu sebabnya. Sasuke, meski diberi waktu untuk tinggal seumur hidup dengan kedua sahabatnya, tahu dengan pasti bahwa skenario ini: Naruto yang mencintai Sakura, akan tetap terjadi.

Dan Sasuke—Sasuke yang tidak sanggup kehilangan keduanya, akan mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Naruto mantap, kemudian berkata, "Kau harus memberitahunya."

—

—

Ada sesuatu yang mendebarkan mengenai pria dewasa dan seragam dinas mereka. Sakura tak kuasa menahan debar jantungnya yang bertalu-talu menyaksikan dua sahabat terbaiknya resmi mengenakan seragam polisi mereka yang baru. Insignia dan lencana mereka berkilat-kilat. Senyumnya tak kalah lebar dari milik Naruto.

"Aku terlihat tampan 'kan, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto diiringi tawa renyahnya.

Sakura, yang tidak sanggup menahan air mata bahagia dari pandangan matanya, mengangguk keras-keras, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Di samping Naruto, Sasuke berdiri dalam diamnya yang biasa. Tetapi bagi mata sejeli milik Sakura, ada permulaan senyum di sudut bibirnya dan dari kerutan di sekitar matanya. Sasuke juga hari ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya dari dunia. Bahkan Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu adiknya lembut.

Mereka mulai mewujudkan impian mereka satu per satu.

Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, Sakura tidak yakin dia harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya dengan sebuah cincin emas putih yang diulurkan kepadanya. Di seberangnya, Sasuke diam menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan sekelebat senyum tipis bermain-main di bibirnya. Matanya tidak pernah bertemu pandang dengan Sakura, seolah sengaja menghindarinya. _Ah_ , renung Sakura, _jadi akan begini akhirnya_.

"Berdirilah, Naruto," katanya halus. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Naruto berdiri dari posisi berlututnya yang mulai mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Kemudian dia ambil cincin pertunangan sederhana itu dan dia amati sejenak sebelum menyelipkannya ke jari manis kirinya sendiri. Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak membandingkan dinginnya logam cincin itu dengan rantai kalungnya yang masih setia melingkari lehernya selama bertahun-tahun ini.

—

—

Sasuke berdiri dengan khidmat; tuksedo hitamnya rapi dan ada setangkai mawar putih di saku dada jasnya. Untuk kali ini, dia berdiri di samping Naruto bukan sebagai partner bertugas yang saling menjaga punggung satu sama lain, melainkan sebagai saksi atas kebahagiaan sahabat terbaiknya yang sebentar lagi akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup sematinya.

Dari seberang mereka, Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju tempat mereka berdiri; tangannya menggamit lengan ayahnya yang tidak kuasa menahan menangis haru. Denting lembut melodi piano mengiringi perjalanannya menuju altar. Ada kekhidmatan dan penerimaan mendalam yang terpancar dari raut wajah wanita itu; suatu ekspresi yang terlihat asing bagi Sasuke, yang membuat jantungnya melewatkan satu denyutan dan mencuri desah napasnya dan yang membuatnya berpikir—dipenuhi penerimaannya sendiri: _Ah, begini yang terbaik_.

Sasuke, yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan separuh kakaknya di usia tujuh tahun, tidak lagi benar-benar percaya pada kebahagiaan. Dia tidak pernah berharap kebahagiaan. Dia sudah berdamai dengan ruang hampa yang mengisi rongga dadanya, yang tidak memberikan ruang bagi hal-hal lain dalam hidupnya. Dia punya separuh Itachi, Naruto dan Sakura, dan seharusnya itu cukup baginya. Tetapi, usianya kini dua puluh lima, dan ada setitik tanda tanya dan pengandai-andaian yang timbul dalam hatinya. Sasuke tidak mengerti dari mana asalnya.

Memandang Sakura yang begitu anggun dalam balutan gaun putihnya, karangan bunga mawar merah dan baby's breath dalam ikatan pita merah, binar kebahagiaan yang gemerlapan di sepasang mata Naruto, atmosfer syahdu yang dibalut sinar keemasan matahari pagi itu—Sasuke berpikir andai saja dasinya semerah pita pada buket bunga pengantin wanita dan bukan dia yang harus bersulang untuk mereka dan mengucapkan selamat.

Sasuke berpikir betapa dirinya adalah sahabat yang buruk.

—

—

Naruto tidak pernah mengenal siapa kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang dia cintai sepenuh hati dan yang balik mencintainya dengan sama besarnya; seseorang yang sama-sama berbagi darah dengannya. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah keluarganya; dan hanya mereka yang dia punya selama ini. Tentunya, tidak apa-apa jika Naruto egois untuk sekali saja; tidak apa-apa jika dia menutup mata dan telinga dan memilih untuk mewujudkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa untuk satu hal paling penting dalam hidupnya ini.

Tetapi bagaimana dia bisa bahagia jika bahu Sasuke selalu menegang dan ekspresi di wajahnya seolah membatu setiap kali mereka berkumpul bertiga untuk makan siang mingguan mereka, atau setiap kali tawa Sakura tertahan di tenggorokan dan senyumnya berubah menjadi ringisan seolah dia baru saja menelan air lemon ketika lagi-lagi Sasuke merespon setengah hati untuk setiap kepedulian yang Sakura tunjukkan kepadanya.

Naruto berpikir mereka akan bahagia: Sakura dan dirinya dan keluarga kecil mereka, dan Paman Sasuke yang akan selalu berkunjung di setiap akhir pekan. Naruto berpikir hidupnya akan bisa sempurna. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya lah yang melebarkan jurang di antara mereka bertiga. Dia tidak pernah menduga dirinya menjadi satu-satunya penghubung bagi dua orang terasing yang sama berharga baginya itu.

"Sasuke," Naruto berujar tiba-tiba di suatu malam tugas mereka, dengan suaranya yang tidak biasanya pelan seperti itu.

Sasuke, yang tengah meminyaki pistolnya di mejanya, terhenti sejenak dan menengadah dengan ekspresi wajah penuh tanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Apa—" mulai Sasuke, tetapi dia tersandung oleh kalimatnya begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Naruto yang dikenalnya, yang merupakan matahari bagi rembulannya, mengapa berwajah sebegitu menyedihkan? Sasuke menelan gumpalan tak bernama yang menyumpal tenggorokannya. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya akhirnya.

 _Barangkali mereka mencintainya dalam kadar yang jauh lebih besar dibanding dirinya_ , pikir Naruto. Barangkali cinta mereka memang yang tidak egois seperti miliknya.

Naruto kemudian menggeleng pelan, dan ada kesedihan dalam guratan di sekitar matanya ketika dia mencoba tersenyum. "Kau akan bahagia 'kan, Sasuke?" tanyanya sejenak kemudian. "Meski tidak ada aku?"

Sasuke terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Ada ketegangan dalam suaranya ketika dia berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berjanjilah untukku, oke?"

Sasuke bungkam, tetapi Naruto selalu tahu makna di balik bungkamnya. Jadi, dia melanjutkan—kali ini sepasang matanya berbinar ganjil, "Kau harus bahagia. Karena itu yang bisa membuat Sakura-chan paling bahagia."

Sasuke sudah akan buka mulut, tetapi sirene darurat di kantor mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Aura kesenduan yang sempat melingkupinya lenyap seketika. "Ayo, partner. Kita punya penjahat yang harus ditangkap malam ini."

Setelah percakapan ganjil itu, Sasuke tidak lagi punya kesempatan untuk menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Naruto. Seperti yang Naruto katakan, mereka punya penjahat yang harus ditangkap malam ini. Barangkali setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi malam ini, pikir Sasuke.

Tetapi tidak begitu nyatanya.

Naruto berpikir jika ada beberapa hal yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk terjadi, ini adalah salah satunya.

Telinganya masih berdenging oleh suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga. Suara teriakan Sasuke hanya sayup-sayup terdengar olehnya; setengahnya teredam guyuran hujan yang saling berlomba jatuh dengan derasnya. Paving jalan yang keras dan malam yang dingin menggigil tidak lagi dapat dia rasakan. Ada nyeri yang lebih tajam di dadanya, yang membuat tepian penglihatannya menggelap sedikit demi sedikit dan kelopak matanya memaksa menutup. Suara teriakan Sasuke terdengar sekali lagi, kali ini lebih dekat dan urgen. Sesaat kemudian, wajah Sasuke muncul dalam jalur pandang Naruto, dipenuhi kepanikan dan ketakutan yang membuat Naruto ingin tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ekspresi yang sangat tidak Sasuke, menurutnya.

Sasuke adalah pria yang baik, Naruto yang paling tahu soal itu. Sasuke akan menjaga janjinya baik-baik, Naruto percaya itu. Sasuke juga akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri dan Naruto yang lagi-lagi merepotkan dirinya. Pada akhirnya, Naruto yang selalu ceroboh dan merusakkan mainan Sasuke dan selalu lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan tidak pandai membahagiakan Sakura-chan—pada akhirnya, dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Untuk sekali ini saja, itu sudah cukup; untuk dirinya, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Jadi, Naruto memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat dan membiarkan sepotong permohonan maaf yang belum selesai terucap tertinggal di bibirnya yang mulai membiru.

—

—

Dengan naifnya dulu mereka berpikir jarak yang terbentang dari Konoha hingga Oto itu sudah begitu mengasingkan. Dua tahun setelah kepergian Naruto, dan ada hal lain yang memisahkan ketiganya lebih jauh dibandingkan ratusan kilometer yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu.

Sakura berdiri termenung di depan makam Naruto, sebuah kebiasaannya semenjak kematian Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjauh dari kehidupannya. Sebuket krisan segar yang dibawanya tadi sudah menggantikan bunga-bunga layu yang dia bawa terakhir kali. Hanya itu yang bisa dia bawa ke sana. Bulan demi bulan, Sakura tidak pernah absen mengunjungi makam Naruto. Pria itu, semasa hidupnya, tidak pernah menyukai kesendirian. Sakura tidak suka memikirkan pria itu akan merasakan kesepian lagi. Jauh sebelum keduanya adalah sepasang suami-istri, Naruto adalah sahabat Sakura—meski dirinya, harus Sakura akui, bukanlah sahabat yang baik bagi Naruto.

Ada banyak kata yang belum terucap, yang masih belum berani Sakura akui selama ini. Tetapi hari ini, senja yang keemasan dan menghangatkan sukmanya, hari ini dia mendapat keberanian. Meski hanya bisa di depan batu nisannya, Sakura berkata, "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagimu, Naruto. Maafkan aku yang menyembunyikan begitu banyak hal darimu selama ini." Begitu banyak hal yang tidak Sakura sampaikan selama ini. Begitu banyak hal yang dia simpan seorang diri, dia lipat rapi di dalam hatinya. Hingga akhir pun, hanya di depan batu nisan itu dia bisa paling jujur kepada Naruto. "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan seharusnya."

"Dia hanya ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu."

Suara itu menyentak Sakura dari pikirannya. Dia berbalik dengan cepat, nyaris oleng di atas sepatu berhaknya. Angin senja yang mulai dingin menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitar kakinya.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya dengan nada tanya, seolah dia mencoba memastikan apakah sosok di hadapannya itu benar-benar nyata dan bukan ilusinya semata.

Pria itu memandangi Sakura dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. "Naruto membuatku berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu."

Sakura menundukkan kepala memandang ujung-ujung sepatunya. Pikirnya, _hingga akhir pun semuanya masih tetap sama. Masih tidak ada bedanya_.

"Tapi aku sudah membuat janji yang sama, bertahun-tahun lalu," lanjutnya. "—kepada diriku sendiri."

Caranya mengucapkannya membuat napas Sakura tercekat. Tidak berani berharap, Sakura hanya diam memandangi Sasuke dengan dada bergemuruh. Memandang Sasuke seperti ini membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Air matanya tiba-tiba merebak dan membanjiri pandangannya. Satu per satu tetesnya membasahi pipi. Sudah lama dia tidak menangis seperti ini.

Pria itu kemudian terdiam sejenak, memandangi batu nisan keluarga Naruto, kemudian ke arah Sakura yang tengah menangis dalam diam. Keningnya berkerut. "Kau masih memakai kalung itu."

Sontak tangan Sakura bergerak cepat menggenggam liontin kalung yang dimaksud Sasuke, mencoba menyembunyikannya di balik genggamannya. Hanya ini saja, satu potongan kecil ini, Sakura ingin menyimpannya. Setidaknya, supaya dia memiliki sesuatu untuk dikenang: bahwa Sasuke pernah menawarkan hatinya kepada Sakura. Meski sudah tidak ada lagi ruang untuk kisah mereka, meski hanya sepotong kenangan itu yang bisa Sakura miliki. Sakura tidak pernah menginginkan banyak hal dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Wajahnya terlihat tengah merenungkan sesuatu. "Menurutmu, apa tidak masalah kalau aku tidak memenuhi janjiku kepada Naruto? Apa Naruto akan marah kepadaku?"

Sakura tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam. Genggamannya pada liontin kalungnya semakin mengetat.

"Lagipula, aku masih berhutang janjiku sendiri," lanjut Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian. Ada kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak Sakura saksikan terpancar dari sepasang mata hitamnya yang bersinar lembut ke arahnya, kepadanya. _Hanya untuknya_. "Sakura," panggilnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Sasuke memanggilnya dengan begitu hangat, dengan caranya yang mengingatkan Sakura akan untaian kata dalam lembar-lembar surat yang mereka kirimkan satu sama lain, rahasia kecil mereka. "Sudah lama sekali. Beri tahu aku caranya membuatmu bahagia sekali lagi?" [ ]

—

—

* * *

 **for iya baka-san**. [wherever you are now, _thank you_.]


End file.
